Chess
by Werewolf of Fire
Summary: Ever wonder why Robert and Johnny's chess games last so long? RJ pairing... [one-shot]


**Fire: **Thanks for the reveiws on "With Arms Wide Open"!!!

**Ralf Jones: Thank you...**

**Hikaru-chan-4ever: Thank you... -pats back- Please don't cry...**

**koburaa:**** Thank you... -blushing- I don't think I will... But I'll see... :D**

**Fire:** Well... I don't know what to say about this...

This is dedicated to my friend Judin...

**_Disclaimer: _I own nothing but plot... **

* * *

**Chess**

He took a pawn and lent forward expectantly.

I of course obliged, giving him a peck on his lips. He tried hard not to pout, doing quite well.

"You're turn Johnathan." I moved my knight. Hmm... That sentence, it can work on two levels. He smirked and took another pawn. "Are you losing on purpose?"

I shook my head, but leant over and gave him another peck. "That isn't the warrior's way." I again moved my knight. I will win this time. "You're turn Robbie."

"Don't call me that." He frowned, but it soon morphed into a smirk as he moved his bishop. "You're turn."

I scanned the board. Grrr... Why can I never work out his plans?! I moved my black rook. "You're turn."

He smirked and took it. Damn he knew I was going to do that.

He leant over the checked board again, the smirk I hate yet love so much gracing his lips. I rolled my eyes, and kissed him again.

This time it lasted along time. It feels nice, but I hate the fact that it's his prize. He shifted slightly, I pulled away.

"My turn." My eyes rolled across the board again. I will not lose this time. His peices were so confidently placed, so perfectly placed, damn... I couldn't move and not get caught. Well, he's not going to get **that** much satisfaction from taking yet another of my more-important chess peices.

I moved my queen.

"Now, now Johnny, that's not nice. You spoiled my fun." He smirked again and took a pawn. Damnit, I only have five of them left.

I growled, but again pecked him on the lips.

The game went on as such until I was down to my last few peices. Robert still had all his.

"You're turn."

Damn. I only have my queen, king and a knight left. But I know for a fact that he has the king in his sight. Why must he make making a descision so hard?!

I snort and move my queen to the left. He is not going to win so soon. It's only been an hour.

He snatched up my queen and replaced it with his white rook. His smirk broadened.

"Checkmate." My eyes darted everywhere. Great.

Robert sat up tall, his famous 'I-won-now-you-must-pay-the-price' smirk on his face.

"Why do you always win?"

"Because Johnny-dear, you concentrate too much on winning." I don't get that, but still he did win.

I stood up and walk around where he was seated, our terms were clear and to both of our favours. Even if one of us lost, we'd still like the other's prize.

I sat on his lap, and quickly turned to face him. I leant forward (very slowly). He glared slightly, but did not move; I was the one who was **supposed** to do all the work.

My lips lightly grazed his, before I allowed tehm to press fully onto Rob's.

My arms dangled over his shoulders as he pulled me closer.

His tongue prodded my lips, which I opened to allow him in, of course, not without teasing it.

I pulled away. My cheeks were flushed and so were his. I grinned. Before leaning back down.

We kept on snogging for a while. Like I said, each prize was great for both of us.

A knock on the door, rudely barged in on our time. We torn away from eachother's mouths. I jumped out of Robert's lap and into my seat, and propped my head up on my hand and made sure to look in the opposite direction of the door. Robert had better control over his flushes and blushes, unfortunately I was the opposite.

"Master Robert, Master Enrique is on the phone." Grr... i don't know who to curse more: Gustav or Enrique.

"Tell him I'll be down in a moment." He nodded and left.

"Well, shall we have another game later?"

* * *

**Fire: **Well, that's my reasoning for the reason Johnny and Robert's long chess games... 

Reveiw please...


End file.
